deathreincarnatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Island
"Stranded on an island, filled with Thanatics, use the resources available to you to destroy the imminent threat that exists there. This time around, old tech becomes your best lifeline." Lost Island is the fourth Thanatics mode map found in Death: Reincarnated. The map is set on a small island set off far from civilization. According to the loading graphic, four unlucky Entities were experiencing an awesome cruise before it got hit by a Thana Meteor, causing them to swim to safety on the island. Little do they know, the Thanatics have landed on the island and are taking it over. The map features buildables, which are used for benefits towards the player(s). Buildables consist of bamboo flame cannons, a pickaxe, a raft, a charcoal mine, and a teleporter. As the water is contaminated, the raft is a mere necessity. Rooms Shore The Shore is the first area, and the spawn location on Lost Island. It features three ways for the Thanatics to get in through barriers, and from two holes inside the ground. Players can buy the Compactor off the wall, as well as Savior Soda by the giant palm tree. The area gives access to the Walkway, as the door from the Bend is only accessible from the other side. Behind the players is a broken raft, once players reach the top of the stream they can build a raft which takes them to the start zone. Walkway The Walkway is the next zone in Lost Island. It is accessible from the shore, and leads to the Steps. It is a very narrow area, and it strongly recommended you don't spend much time there. There are only two ways the Thanatics can get in. Players can buy grenades off the wall once the door to the Steps is open. On the right wall is a Pickaxe. Players need this later on to mine Charcoal. Steps The Steps is a set of two grounds and three staircases, two of which are intersected on top of one another. Players can buy Power Punch at the top of the steps next to the door to the Circle. The SMG can also be purchased off the wall beside the door. There are six ways the Thanatics can get in. Three holes, three barricades. Circle The Circle is among the bigger zones of Lost Island. A lot happens here. It contains two doors, which lead to the Pier or the Basin. It features the Bamboo flame cannon, but it cannot be activated without Charcoal which is available in the Basin. It also has a teleporter, which is the receiver node as the other is in the Cabin. Lastly, the ARS and Marksman can be bought here as well. There are eleven ways the Thanatics can get in. Seven are barriers and four are holes. Lastly, both Sleighter Stout and Blaster Brew can be bought here, and the Auspicious Crate spawns in the middle of the circle. Basin The Basin is the second biggest zone, and leads to the Bend. The Burstgun can be bought on the right side by the raft. The Raft can also be built here using wooden planks on the left. Players can also mine Charcoal here to use the Bamboo Cannon with. The Raft leads back to the start zone. If players fall into the water they will down. On the edge of the water, after waiting five minutes once entering the Basin, players can use the Uber Machine after beating the right easter egg, else it will appear in the cabin. Players have to use both the raft and the cannons to turn it on. Players can buy a new perk, Camper Cider for 2500 points, that halves recoil, right near the door to the Bend. Pier The Pier has another raft system, which can be used after being built, to go to the Bend. The player can buy the Farseer here in the large building. The pier itself is a circular run with two bases, but at times the two floating planks will go underwater, downing any players that walk over it. Thanatics only spawn from the water here. Lastly, players can buy another new perk, Commando Cola, which increases melee distance and damage for 5000 points. Bend The Bend is a large beach stretch. The Thanatics only spawn from the water here as well, and one hole in the forest. The Bend has a set of stairs that leads to the Cabin. Players can buy the coveted Tracker off the wall here by the forest hole. The later on in the rounds, the more the Bend succumbs to the waters that stretch the shore. It stops at round 25, where it will be as narrow as the Walkway in the middle of it. Cabin The Cabin ''is the last area in ''Lost Island. ''It features the teleporter sender node, which sends players to the area in the '''Circle for 5000 points, and has a 5 minute recharge time. Players can buy the Pain Spreader in the map room of the Cabin, and the Death Delight perk up the stairs. Thanatics spawn by the windows and on the cliffside. Easter Eggs Quotes Radioes Find the Cure Achievements *Lost and Found - Use all the equipment on Lost Island. *Venomed - Cause a Poison Arch to kill a Thanatic. *Scavenged - Open access to the entire island by Round 10 on Survival. *Antidote to the Problem - Create the cure, or at least, the semi-cure. Trivia